my forever
by mclaheys
Summary: In which Scott and Isaac have mid-study sex. Pure smut, slash.


_Marry your best friend. I do not say that lightly. Really, truly find the strongest, happiest friendship in the person you fall in love with. Someone who speaks highly of you. Someone you can laugh with. The kind of laughs that make your belly ache, and your nose snort. The embarrassing, earnest, healing kind of laughs. Wit is important. Life is too short not to love someone who lets you be a fool with them._

* * *

"What if I started calling you Scootie? You know, like a pet name," Isaac wonders aloud one chilly Saturday morning, nose appearing from his book for the first time in an hour.

Scott eyes him warily, hoping for the punch line. It never comes. "Scootie? You would actually feel comfortable calling me that in public?"

"Well, not in public, but maybe in private," Isaac says slowly, placing the paperback neatly in his lap. "You know, like _oh, fuck, Scootie, please…_Something along those lines. I could really get into that. If I bottomed for once, that is."

Blanching, a flustered and flushed Scott sets down the geometry book that he'd been so desperately trying to focus on with more force than necessary. "You wouldn't. Isaac, that goes against like, every possible rule ever. It's principle. No weird pet names reserved for fucking. I thought we resolved this when you kept trying to call me you love machine?"

Isaac snorts, crawling to his boyfriend with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So just Scott? Nothing cute? I thought love machine was cute. Catchy, even."

He reaches Scott half a second later, straddling his lap with a sly grin. Scott looks up at him through thick black lashes, hands gripping his ass tightly. Isaac groans softly, grinding against him.

"I thought we were studying," Scott murmurs, though he doesn't try to stop Isaac from stroking his clothed groin across his own, slowly and steadily. "We have exams soon, remember?"

"Well, we're both taking Anatomy, aren't we? I heard that one's tricky. We better cram, hard, fast, and many times in a row," Isaac purrs in Scott's ear, his breath tickling the shell. Swallowing thickly, Scott gives one heady grind against Isaac's covered cock, eliciting a strangled moan from the taller boy's pink, parted lips.

"Sounds good to me," Scott finally replies, flipping Isaac onto his back. "Can I?"

Isaac nods, heart thrumming with anticipation. He'd bottomed once or twice before, but most of the time, given his height (which happens to come with lengthy legs), he dominated Scott in the bedroom. Thinking about Scott buried deep inside him makes him twitch, hands coming up to rest on Scott's hips.

"Hell yes," Isaac breathes, fingers tightening their grip. "Fuck me, Scott."

Wanting nothing more than to fulfill his boyfriend's wishes, Scott wastes no time in ripping off Isaac's shirt, peppering his chest and neck with sweet kisses. "Slow, or rough?"

"Both," Isaac whines, hips jerking impatiently. "I just want you inside me."

Scott's chest rumbles out a low moan, lips swooping down to capture Isaac's. Their lips move in tandem, tongues tangling together as they fall into one another, hips a frenzy of clothed thrusts, hearts racing together. Scott yanks his shirt over his head, undoing his belt while Isaac, one step ahead, shimmies out of his jeans.

He takes his breath away. Scott falters momentarily, brown eyes drinking in the sight before him. Isaac lay naked before him, pale skin practically glowing in the sunlight that filters through Scott's bedroom window. His green eyes darken with heat and anticipation, chest rising and falling quickly as though he'd been doing some sort of grueling exercise. And that_ cock_, ready, pink and waiting for him to ravage.

"What?" Isaac questions, a light flush coloring his cheeks. "Why are you staring?"

"Because you're fucking perfect," Scott breathes, slowly sliding his jeans down his hips. "And I want to take you, right here, right now. I want to feel you cum around me, I want it to be_ my_ name that you're screaming."

Breathing jittery, Isaac longs to touch himself, but knows that when Scott finally has his way with him, it will have been more than worth it. So he waits, watching with careful eyes as Scott slowly, _slowly_ slips his boxers down his legs, tossing them somewhere in the room. His erection stands proud and tall, the shiny tip dripping with precum.

Scott glides up Isaac's body like a snake, showering him in simple, sweet kisses and love bites. Isaac aches for him, fingernails raking up and down his back in uneven lines.

"Please, fuck Scott, please please, take me," Isaac grinds out, hips jutting up into the v-lines that dip down to Scott's groin.

Grinning, Scott presses a chaste kiss to his lips before maneuvering back down to Isaac's aching length, thumb teasingly swiping over the head. Letting out a guttural moan, Isaac knots his long fingers into his boyfriend's hair, straining for further contact. And suddenly, Scott takes as much as he can of him into his mouth, until his cock is hitting the back of his throat, nose nestled in the golden-brown curls that grow lightly around the base of his cock.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Isaac pants, trying to thrust his hips up into Scott's mouth, who holds down his hips, giving one hard suck before releasing him with a pop. Isaac's fingers tighten in his hair, eyes clenched tightly shut.

Scott shimmies onto his knees, lubricating his own cock with his saliva, and proceeds to line himself up at Isaac's entrance. The two's moans intermingle in the air as the head of Scott's length begins to spread him open, filling him up until there's nothing more to fill him with. Pulling out halfway, Scott watches Isaac's cock twitch, before slowly guiding himself back inside. Scott brushes against places deep inside of the shuddering boy beneath him, which send jolts down Isaac's spine.

From there, he sets a steady rhythm, wanting to be able to enjoy themselves before the glorious unity ends.

"You feel so fucking good around me," Scott grunts out, skin slapping against Isaac's as he pumps into him with a steadily increasing vigor. "I want you like this all day, every day. Forever. My forever."

Isaac mewls softly beneath him, back arching up off the bed ever so slightly. Scott leans down to wrap a hand around Isaac's still wet shaft, stroking him slowly in time with his thrusts. A slow start at the base, with a tightening around the middle, and gentle squeeze over the head; just how Isaac likes it.

Thrusts increase, Isaac's hips rising to meet him in sync, crying out his name as he nears his release.

"Scott, fuck, keep going," he whimpers, fists gripping the bed covers tightly. "Right there right there _right there_."

Throwing his head back, Isaac jerks his hips up into Scott's fist, a strangled whine escaping his swollen lips as he empties himself onto his stomach, eyes flashing gold and his claws digging into Scott's biceps.

"I'm there, I'm there, baby," Scott pants, his thrusts becoming uneven and erratic until he finally reaches his release, spilling himself into Isaac. He collapses on top of him, limbs weak and sated.

"God, you're amazing," Isaac comments a few moments later, fingers toying with Scott's hair. "Should I send a thank you note?"

Scott waves him off with a grunt, sighing contently against Isaac's glistening skin. The sound of his heartbeat pulls him down from his post-sex high, lulling him into the tranquil, satiated afterglow of their lovemaking. Or fucking, whichever you prefer. And they lay like that for hours, bathing in each other's warmth and security.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Isaac asks. Scott gazes up at him with bright brown eyes, his smile welcoming.

"You can ask me anything you want, Isaac."

"How many times should I bottom before you start letting me call you Scootie?"

* * *

**okay so pure smut, I hope I did that well n.n leave me your thoughts!**


End file.
